Question: Two different points, $C$ and $D$, lie on the same side of line $AB$ so that $\triangle ABC$ and $\triangle BAD$ are congruent with $AB = 9$, $BC=AD=10$, and $CA=DB=17$. The intersection of these two triangular regions has area $\tfrac mn$, where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers. Find $m+n$.

Explanation: [asy] unitsize(10); pair A = (0,0); pair B = (9,0); pair C = (15,8); pair D = (-6,8); pair E = (-6,0); draw(A--B--C--cycle); draw(B--D--A); label("$A$",A,dir(-120)); label("$B$",B,dir(-60)); label("$C$",C,dir(60)); label("$D$",D,dir(120)); label("$E$",E,dir(-135)); label("$9$",(A+B)/2,dir(-90)); label("$10$",(D+A)/2,dir(-150)); label("$10$",(C+B)/2,dir(-30)); label("$17$",(D+B)/2,dir(60)); label("$17$",(A+C)/2,dir(120));  draw(D--E--A,dotted); label("$8$",(D+E)/2,dir(180)); label("$6$",(A+E)/2,dir(-90)); [/asy]
Extend $AB$ to form a right triangle with legs $6$ and $8$ such that $AD$ is the hypotenuse and connect the points $CD$ so that you have a rectangle. (We know that $\triangle ADE$ is a $6-8-10$, since $\triangle DEB$ is an $8-15-17$.) The base $CD$ of the rectangle will be $9+6+6=21$. Now, let $E$ be the intersection of $BD$ and $AC$. This means that $\triangle ABE$ and $\triangle DCE$ are with ratio $\frac{21}{9}=\frac73$. Set up a proportion, knowing that the two heights add up to 8. We will let $y$ be the height from $E$ to $DC$, and $x$ be the height of $\triangle ABE$.\[\frac{7}{3}=\frac{y}{x}\]\[\frac{7}{3}=\frac{8-x}{x}\]\[7x=24-3x\]\[10x=24\]\[x=\frac{12}{5}\]
This means that the area is $A=\tfrac{1}{2}(9)(\tfrac{12}{5})=\tfrac{54}{5}$. This gets us $54+5=\boxed{59}.$